Deltora Wiki
Welcome to The Land of Deltora! Welcome to Deltora, a land of monsters and magic! Join Lief, Barda and Jasmine in their efforts to rid their land of the tyranny of the evil, Shadowlord. Please leave any information for at Deltora Wikia, the information is editable by anyone! Long Live Deltora! What is Deltora Quest? The books are centered around the magical land of Deltora, particularly the major cities: Del, Raladin, Hira, Rithmere, Dread Mountain (in fact not a city but a mountain), Tora, and Jaliad. Deltora is roughly pentagonal in shape and is bordered by the Silver Sea to the west, the Ocean of the South to the south, the Sea of the Serpents to the southeast and the mountains to the north, known as the Barrier Mountains. Beyond these mountains lie the Shadowlands, a barren, desolate plain, or land/domain ruled by the evil Shadow Lord. The Shadowlands was once the land of Pirra, a green island to the north of Deltora then it was called the Land of Dragons by its people. The first series of Deltora Quest follows the journeys of Lief, who has set out to complete his father's quest to save Deltora. Joining Lief is an ex-palace guard Barda. Along the way they meet with Jasmine: a wild child of the Forests of Silence, who has black hair and green eyes. She can speak to trees and has two pets: a raven named Kree and a small, gray, furry creature called Filli. Their quest is to find the seven gems of the fabled Belt of Deltora: topaz, ruby, opal, lapis lazuli, emerald, amethyst, and diamond. Each gem is hidden in a dangerous location around Deltora and the three friends must face all sorts of perils to reach them. Once the Belt is complete the evil tyranny of the Shadow Lord will end and Deltora's one sole heir will take his/her rightful place on the throne. The books are The Forests of Silence, The Lake of Tears, City of the Rats, The Shifting Sands, Dread Mountain, The Maze of the Beast, The Valley of the Lost, and Return to Del. In Deltora Shadowlands, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine set out on a quest below the land of Deltora, and travel through strange societies underground. They were formed by the three tribes of the former inhabitants of the Shadowlands, which was, long ago, a beautiful land, with the Shadow Lord repressed by the magic of the Pirran Pipe. The three adventurers convince each tribe to lend them their pieces of the Pipe, before Lief, Barda and Jasmine travel into the Shadowlands itself in order to use the Pipe to hold off the Shadow Lord and his power long enough for the thousands of Deltoran slaves to escape. The books are Cavern of the Fear, The Isle of Illusion, and The Shadowlands. In Dragons of Deltora, the three companions once again must save Deltora, this time from the Four Sisters, evil creations of the Shadow Lord. These four sisters sing their songs of death across Deltora poisoning the land and causing Deltora's food supply to become limited. With only a part of a torn map, left by Doran the Dragonlover, they set out to find these sisters and destroy them. Each sister must be destroyed with the aid of a dragon. When each sister and the sister's Guardian are destroyed another fragment of the map is found and they discover that the sisters are hidden in the four most eastern, northern, western and southern corners of Deltora. The Sister of the East is hidden in Dragon's Nest. The Sister of the North is hidden at Shadowgate and the Sister of the West is on the Isle of the Dead. The final sister, of the South is hidden in the city of Del, which happens to be the hometown of Lief. The books are named after the sister's locations Dragon's Nest, Shadowgate, Isle of the Dead, and The Sister of the South. LONG LIVE DELTORA! Latest activity Category:Browse